


[Podfic of] An Inch From The Ground, by jukeboxghost

by TheOneCalledEli



Series: [Podfic of] Hey Gravity, You Are My Enemy! [2]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of An Inch From The Ground by jukeboxghostAuthor summary-“Tonight,” says Spencer as he passes by on his way to join the others, fresh from his bunk, voice an undertone, “tonight, at the hotel, okay?” His hand glides just barely over the small of Brendon’s back, barest touch where his shirt has ridden up.Brendon startles and manages to shower the counter with sugar as he drops the spoon with a clatter, nearly elbowing his orange soda over. He nods three times without breathing.Oh man.He rests his head against the cupboard beside him, grips the edge of the worktop with both hands, and huffs through his nose, because he can still feel the ghost of Spencer’s touch and it makes his thoughts blur.
Relationships: Spencer Smith/Brendon Urie
Series: [Podfic of] Hey Gravity, You Are My Enemy! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148345
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic of] An Inch From The Ground, by jukeboxghost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [jukeboxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxghost/pseuds/jukeboxghost). Log in to view. 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/AnInchFromTheGround%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20An%20Inch%20From%20The%20Ground.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20An%20Inch%20From%20The%20Ground%20\(no%20music\).mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. [ Song](https://youtu.be/ErgvlfohhTs) by Jason Mraz. 

Thank you [jukeboxghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxghost/pseuds/jukeboxghost) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxghost/profile)! After re-visiting Hey Gravity! I knew I had to complete this Bden and Spencer's story arc. :D 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
